Starcraft Ghost: The Untold
by the psionic assassin
Summary: Since blizzard has abandoned SC:G, I have decided to continue the story from my own perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

I, Psionic Assassin, will never ever own Starcraft or any of its characters. All of those wonderful creations belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Though Nova Terra is kinda hot… may I steal her?! evil grin

**Author's Note**

Yehey! My very first starcraft fic! dances around like an idiot

Anyway, I would just like to let you all know that I am EXTREMLY prone to writer's block!! And I tend to procrastinate a lot. So I could leave my fics hanging for months! Or even years!! Worms and other saprophytic organisms are now feasting over my HP fic since I have abandoned it long ago . I hope this fic won't suffer the same fate… )

So, obviously, I'm an avid fan of Starcraft ). This fic continues the Starcraft storyline from my own point-of-view. Since Blizzard Entertainment cancelled the release of SC: Ghost (and obviously forsaken their fans), I decided that maybe I could continue the story from my own ideas. I'm perfectly aware that BE published a book called _Starcraft Ghost: Nova, _which discussed the life of November Annabelle "Nova" Terra, the protagonist of SC: G. Though I have only read the summary of the book. I shall base my fic from that novel and the little bits of teasers BE released on the inter net. Let's just see how it'll turn out…

Btw, I will not discuss the previous story of starcraft since it's waaaaaaayyyyyyyy too long! The prehistory alone would consume my time. So you'll just have to research about the stuff which you can't understand. I suggest you research in wikipedia or in I'm just going to include the last few details from Episode VI so everyone could catch up to where the story last ended. I shall start my fic from there.

PS: Constructive criticisms are very much welcome!! Please R&R!! )


	2. Chapter 2

**Last part of Starcraft:Broodwar**

**Episode VI: Chapter 8, To slay the Beast**

Kerrigan kidnapped the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal from Talematros and infested her. Zeratul and his forces ran after her. Kerrigan revealed to him that she kidnapped Raszagal so she could force Zeratul to kill the Zerg Overmind, since Dark Templar are the only creatures powerful enough to really destroy it. If he succeeds, Kerrigan would give back Raszagal. Raszagal convinced Zeratul to cooperate, saying that the demise of the Overmind was not for her nor for Kerrigan but for their people. Zeratul's Dark Templar cooperated in the mission. At the end, Zeratul and his Dark Templar succeeded and Kerrigan gave back Raszagal. But under Kerrigan's influence, Razsagal wanted to stay behind. Zeratul immediately found out that Kerrigan infested her.

**Episode VI: Chapter 9, The Reckoning **

Samir Duran reported to the Queen of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan that Zeratul had successfully destroyed the Overmind. With all of the Zerg Cerebrates (excluding the player, of course) and the Overmind destroyed, the whole Zerg reverted to Kerrigan's direct control. But there was one more problem to take care of. Zeratul managed to bypass Duran's defenses and "stole" back Raszagal. She was now being held captive in a Stasis Cell on Char. Zeratul and his Protoss forces were preparing to debark for Shakuras in thirty minutes. But Kerrigan's forces came and ruined his Protoss base. Kerrigan's Zerg forces destroyed Raszagal's Stasis Cell. Zeratul was forced to kill his Matriarch Raszagal because he didn't want her to live as Kerrigan's slave. After all that, Kerrigan allowed Zeratul to leave, thinking that he will never forgive himself for killing his own matriarch, a much better revenge than anything she had ever dreamed of.

**Episode VI: Chapter 10, Omega**

The infamous Queen of Blades, Sarah Kerrigan deceived and manipulated every leader of the different races and factions in the whole universe. She and her Zerg were involved in the deaths of a number of Protoss and Terran leaders; including General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion and Fenix of the Protoss. Her evil scheme forced Zeratul to kill the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal. And Infested Duran assassinated the United Earth Directorates' (UED) Admiral Alexie Stukov. And above all, she and her Zerg destroyed, not only the lives of so many Terrans and Protoss, but including the lives of a lot of Zerg too. She made herself the enemy of all the other races.

Because of her heinous actions, the United Earth Directorate (led by Admiral DuGalle), the Terran Dominion (led by Arcturus Mengks) and the remaining Protoss survivors (led by Artanis) joined forces to destroy Kerrigan and the Zerg once and for all.

Apparently, the Queen of Blades was immune to karma. In the end, she and her frenzied Zerg forces obliterated the three forces in a single epic battle; thus claiming her title as "The Queen Bitch of the Universe"

The three admitted defeat, but gave Kerrigan and her Zerg an ultimatum that they will come back in the near future to destroy her and the Zerg.

Prior to this battle, Samir Duran mysteriously vanished and somehow, his psionic link to Kerrigan disabled, hindering Kerrigan from locating him.

"**Ascension"**

_"Once again I stand atop the broken bodies of my enemies… Victorious but not unscarred. The Earth-borne Directorate has been destroyed, and the Overmind lies dead and trampled beneath the ashes of Char. As for my unlikely allies, I think that I shall allow them a reprieve, for in time, I will seek to test their resolve and their strengths. They will all be mine in the end, for I am the Queen of Blades. None shall ever dispute my rule… again."_

- Infested Kerrigan in the last of Episode VI

"**Dark Origins"**

(If some of you are not aware, this is a secret mission. It plays a very crucial role in the Starcraft storyline. This can be accessed when you accomplish Mission 9 [The Reckoning of Episode VI in less than 25 min. This happened before "Omega")

Zeratul was searching for Artanis and his forces in Shakuras. He felt that a nearby moon was emitting psionic energies so he fled there to check it out in hopes of finding Artanis and his Protoss forces, but instead found something much more interesting…

Samir Duran mysteriously vanished. Kerrigan was not able to find him since his psionic link to her was somehow disabled. But she didn't care. She had to destroy the three fleets who challenged her.

This mission reveals the true allegiance of Duran. He was covertly doing an experiment on creating Zerg-Protoss hybrids which he kept inside Stasis Cells.

Zeratul arrived and was dumbfounded when he saw what's inside the Stasis Cells. He observed the creature inside the cell. All of a sudden, Duran's voice was heard. He said that he was doing this under the command of a "far greater power" that has slept for countless ages. He also said that he himself is a thousand millennia old and that he has been know by many names in the past. He added that the "far greater power" he serves reflects the creature within the cell.

Zeratul said that this is utter madness and that Duran doesn't realize what monstrosity he has created. Zeratul attempted to destroy Duran's experiment, but Duran said, in a completely inhuman voice, that destroying the stasis cell will not hinder the project because he has "seeded" the hybrid on multiple worlds. Zeratul won't be able to destroy them all before it's too late.

Many fans formed theories about "Dark Origin". A lot of people say that Duran was working for the Xel'Naga. They say that the ancient race wasn't extinct after all. Duran may even be a Xel'Naga himself! It is interesting to note that the Xel'Naga preferred to work covertly.

Other possibilities include that Duran is either working for the Overmind (since the Overmind had an ambition of assimilating the Protoss with the Zerg to make the Zerg perfect), or Duran himself was the Overmind or Duran had become _Doran Routhe_ in some way.

Another theory opposes the first theory. It claims that the "far greater power" Duran serves is not the Xel'Naga, but another unidentified race, which is more powerful, considering that it possessed both _purity of form and of essence _and Duran claimed that his masters reflect the creature inside the cell. The Xel'Naga didn't have those, that's why they were striving to create such a race.

Another interpretation of the "reflection" is that the souls of the Xel'Naga somehow survived and are going to reincarnate in the hybrid.

This mystery is yet to be unveiled since Blizzard Entertainment cancelled the release of StarCraft: Ghost.

**Reference: Wikipedia **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One**

**Project: Shadow Blade**

The room was silent and cold. There was a sliding door which was not yet opened by anyone in hours. The room was full of bookcases and high-tech gadgets and computers. A digital clock was mounted on the wall near the door. The time was 11:30 pm.

At the middle of the room was a desk where different documents and files lied. On the front of the desk was a nameplate, bearing the words: _Emperor Arcturus Mengsk_.

It was the office of the Terran Dominion Emperor. It's been four years since Mengsk engaged in battle again. The Zerg and the Protoss have been quiet. There was something of an uneasy peace.

Mengsk was preparing himself. He knows the maleficent ways of the Zerg's Queen, Infested Kerrigan. She was cunning and heinous. Mengsk learned, through experience, not to underestimate the Zerg.

It seemed only yesterday Mengsk retreated to Korhal from an embarrassing defeat by Kerrigan's Zerg on the space platform high above Char.

Mengsk studied that battle over and over and tried desperately to find out why the Zerg always outwit him.

He is always full of confidence and spirit. His men are perfectly healthy and his commanders are exceptional tacticians. But why does he always lose?

The answer came to him two years ago when he watched surveillance footage of the Protoss battling the Zerg on the space platform.

They were viciously brilliant. He saw on the screens giant spider-like robots that were bombarding a Spore Colony with a canon that was attached on their backs. But the cannons didn't fire cannonballs or other gunpowder-based artilleries. Instead, it released balls of silver-blue light. Mengsk didn't know much about those things, as a matter of fact, he doesn't even know what they were called, but he is pretty sure that they were powerful machines.

Mengsk saw other types of Protoss warriors. Some Protoss warriors had "laser blades" attached on each of their arms which they use to slash the hell out of the Zerg. He saw another type of Protoss warrior. There were two of them. Both of those warriors can conjure up fierce lightning bolts from out of nowhere. Those lightning bolts struck the horde of zerglings that attempted to harm them. Then all of a sudden, the two Protoss warriors joined hands, then a ball of silver-blue light appeared out of thin air and enclosed them. Seconds later, the ball turned into a floating atom-like cloud.

Protoss air units were ten times more powerful and impressive than Protoss ground units. Mengsk observed on the screens the might of the Protoss Carrier. It was battling a couple of enraged Mutalisks.

They were assualting the Carrier with their bio-plasma attacks, which erupted from their tails. The Carrier launched its interceptors to combat the Mutalisks. In just seconds, the Mutalisks met their demise and fell down the cold space platform.

The Carrier moved on to destroy a nearby Spore Colony. The Carrier launched its interceptors upon the Spore Colony. It released huge green balls of spore from its orifices which struck the Carrier.

Mengsk noticed that circular silver-blue vapor radiated from the Carrier as spores hit its surface. This must be the "Shield Matrix" every Protoss unit and structure possessed. He wondered how they were able to produce it.

The Spore Colony was bleeding violently now as the interceptors attacked it with their pulse cannons.

Another Protoss air unit appeared from the back of the Carrier. It was a Protoss Arbiter. The Arbiter moved closer to the Carrier and immediately, the Carrier turned invisible. Now it looked like the interceptors were being launched from thin air.

Seconds later, the spore colony collapsed and the interceptors moved on to destroy the other Zerg structures nearby.

Then all of a sudden, a legion of Zerg air units appeared from the south and attacked the Arbiter and the interceptors. Some of them were able to release a purplish corrosive slime from an orifice on their bodies. The slime flew everywhere. It splattered all over the cloaked Carrier; thus, revealing it to the Zerg. Eventually, the whole ship was covered in slime.

Mengsk thought it was the end of the Carrier and the Arbiter when suddenly, a dozen electrified figures, the shape of jet planes, materialized out of thin air. Seconds later and the electricity that wrapped them dissipated, revealing a dozen Protoss Scouts.

Mengsk immediately recognized this Protoss Technology. It was dimensional recalling. He experienced this four years ago at Korhal when Jim Raynor saved him from the United Earth Directorate (UED).

The moment when the Scouts appeared, three bat-like Zerg crashed into the hull of the Arbiter; thus destroying it. The cloaking field that surrounded the area was removed; the slime-covered Carrier decloaked instantly.

A fierce battle took place between the Zerg and Protoss air fleets. Rockets, missiles, bioplasma and corrosive spores flew everywhere.

Unfortunately, the Zerg were too many and the Scouts laid at their mercy.

Despite this, Mengsk still adored the Protoss. They were indeed very powerful beings. He didn't realize this before mainly because he was too busy defending Korhal and battling everyone.

Now he realized why he keeps on losing. The artillery and firearms of his army are weak and obsolete!

Until now, his marines are still using the standard issue Gauss Rifle. And his firebats are still using pure fire to fry the Zerg. No wonder he keeps on losing! He theorized that since the Zerg are always exposed to bullets, gunpowder and fire, maybe their carapaces had evolved overtime; hence, rendering them more resilient to those types of artillery.

Mengsk needed to change the weapons his army uses. It had been four years since the Terran Dominion and the Zerg last did battle. Surely, new and more powerful species of Zerg had been produced. How will Mengsk be able to combat them?

Mengsk needed new weapons and the Protoss will give him that. He thought of a way to get information about Protoss weapons schematics. He relayed his plan to his commanders. One of them suggested infiltrating a Protoss Forge and a Protoss Cybernetics Core. He claimed that the Protoss upgrade their ground and air weapons in a Forge and Cybernetics Core, respectively.

Mengsk concurred. But he asked the commanders where they could find those edifices. The commanders thought.

Another one of them suggested using a scanner sweep to spy around the new Protoss homeworld of Shakuras and search for a poorly guarded Forge and Cybernetics Core. When they find them, they would send a Ghost to infiltrate the structures and upload the weapons schematics on data disks.

The plan was carried out a week later. The scanner sweep took two Earth days to find a poorly guarded Forge and Cybernetics Core. The Terran Dominion sent a really exceptional apprentice Ghost named Nova Terra to infiltrate the two Protoss structures.

Mengsk trust the apprentice Ghost even though she was just a student. Her commanding officer, Sergeant Hartley is really amazed by her psionic capabilities.

Mengsk once sent Nova on a mission to assassinate an anti-Terran Dominion terrorist named Cliff Nadaner. Nova flawlessly accomplished the mission using only her powers.

The last thing Mengsk wanted was to have the Protoss catch Nova. He didn't want to join forces with the Protoss. He wants to fight his own battle. He also didn't want the Protoss to think that Mengsk was declaring war. So he pressured Nova to be really careful and to cloak at all times.

Nova found the mission quite easy. She claimed that almost all the Protoss were outside their homes and structures.

This certain Protoss, from what Nova heard was called _Atlantis_, seemed to be trying to unite his brethren with the "Dark Templar", but they resent the presence of Atlantis's brethren on their world. That was all Nova heard. She got into the two structures, burned the files she needed in the data disks and got out with ease.

Mengsk was so excited that he studied the contents of the data disks by himself in his office. He refused the assistance his Scientists gave him. He said he wanted to have some privacy.

The data disks contained thousands of files about Protoss technology. He learned a lot about the different types of Protoss weapons and artilleries.

He read about Scarabs, Phase Disruptors, Psi Blades, Warp Blades, Antimatter missiles, you name it. He spent two days locked up inside his office.

He gave the disks to his Scientists five days later for further study.

General Horace Warfield, Mengsk's new advisor, told him two days later that his Scientists are now planning to produce weapons that are similar to that of the Protoss weapons. He said that they will combine Terran technology with Protoss technology.

Warfield also found files in the data disks that explicitly discussed information about a powerful gas called _terrazine_. He claimed that it might strengthen Mengsk's army more, particularly his army of Ghosts. Apparently, Mengsk missed to check that one out. He was intrigued, so he scheduled a private meeting with him that day at 12:00 midnight.

The sliding door phase opened with a crackling electrical sound and inside went Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and General Horace Warfield. Two marines escorted them.

Mengsk sat in his desk. Warfield sat on the chair in front of Mengsk's desk. The marines left Mengsk's office and closed the door behind them.

Mengsk eyed Warfield, as though trying to read his thoughts.

"So," he started. "You said that you discovered files in the data disks that would make my army of Ghosts extremely powerful."

"Yes, sir" said Warfield.

"So tell me about it then."

Warfield breathed deep. He made eye contact with Mengsk. He noticed that Mengsk's eyes were tired. He must be working too much. Indeed, he spent hours locked up inside his office, scrutinizing on the data disks in his computer. He also saw that Mengsk's hair was graying. He was getting old.

"Actually," Warfield began. "I conducted my own investigation of the data disks and found files containing explicit information about a gas called _terrazine_

"It says that terrazine is used by the Protoss as an alternative for cybernetics. Instead of turning their heavily injured psionic warriors into Protoss Dragoons, they use terrazine to alter their genetic make-up; hence helping them to recover in an instant and making them ten times stronger than before."


End file.
